Crisp, Blue Skies
by Hime Amai Senju
Summary: Set during the Marauders Era. Veronica Nazo and her best friend Lily Evans are trying to get through school without drama. But with Veronica's friendship with the boys and Jame's love for Lily, will their life be calm? Some friendships will be broken and new love will bloom. How will they handle it? O.C x Remus •oc p.o.v•
1. The Beginning is where it all starts

Hello one, Hello all! Just a new story with OCxRemus. Please forgive any grammar mistakes!

Veronica Nazo- 11 years old. Straight chocolate-brown hair with red streaks. Bangs pulled back, making a little 'bump'. Emerald green eyes. 25% veela (her grandma{quite scary when angry} was full veela, her mom is half and her dad is a normal wizard) Never met her dad but looks a lot like him. Funny,sarcastic,smart,well-liked,nice.

Aubrline (mum)- Brown hair that falls down in curls. She has a part down the middle or her hair and two strands on both sides of her head are tied together in the back. Blue eyes. Nice,loving,caring.

This story will be worth it, I promise you, I just have to get the beginning started and work Veronica's relationship with Remus up. Thank you & enjoy:}

* * *

~{:}~

"Veronica! You better hurry up , dear. The train leaves in 10 minutes!" said a soft , stern voice. " I have somewhere to be."

"Okay, okay. But how do I get through again?" I asked my mother as innocently as I could.

Both my mum and I were in Kings Cross station standing in front of what should be the 9 3/4 column. It was my first day of school -but not just any old school. Oh no, it was Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry school. Yep. I'm an 11-year-old witch. Cool, huh? Anyways, she wanted me to run. Straight into a wall. You're kidding, right?

My mom gave a frustrated sigh," It's not that scary. It's actually quite a magical experience." A smirked crossed her beautiful half-veela face. Yeah, were semi-veelas, or 1/16th?

I looked at her, uncertainty flashing in my green orbs.

"If you're really that nervous, I'll go through with you. Does that sound okay?" she asked, one hand on my shoulder the other on my cart.

"Well..if it's no both-ahhh!"

_Swoosh_.

"What the heck! I wasn't even ready!" I yelled, pushing her playfully. While I had been talking, my mother thought it best if we went through while I was distracted. Not cool.

"Oh, pish posh. You're fine, Ronnie. We made it through didn't we?" she asked.

It was then that I observed my surrounding. Tons of young and old witches and wizards buzzing around, saying goodbye or boarding the train. Oh, lookie here. 9 3/4.

"Don't forget to owl me every-week!"

"You better be in Ravenclaw!"

"Aw! My poor baby, all grown up!"

The train. Oooooo, It was big, shiny and red. It was beautiful!

"Ah, looks like I wont' be joining you on finding a seat, love. You"ll have to go alone," she said, pulling me out of my trance.

"That's okay! I'm not nervous at all!" I replied. I threw my arms around her in a tight hug. "Love you mum!"

"Love you, too dear," she said, hugging me back with even fervor. "I'll miss you a lot. Just don't forget to owl me!"

"Ah okay! Bye!" I replied back to her. I pushed my cart, maneuvering my way through the crowd and boarded the train. Looking around in the small hallway I was now in, I realized I knew no one and had nowhere to sit. 'Ah well! I'll just make new friend . I smiled big at everyone, ignoring the occasional rude looks. Definitely Slytherin.

I eventually

found an empty compartment and set myself in. I sat down and pulled out a sketchbook from my bag with some color pencils. Hey, I needed something to pass the time.

A few minutes later, I heard the compartment door open and looked up. In came a cute, little red-headed girl about my age. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you mind if we share?"

"No, not at all." I decided to finish my drawing another time and replaced my supplies.

"This is so exciting, Sev!"

It was then when I noticed her companion. He had black, shoulder length hair and a crooked nose. Welp, you can't judge a book by its cover.

"Hey, my name's Veronica Nazo by the way." I smiled sweetly.

The ginger sat across from and extended her arm, "Oh! Sorry for not introducing ourselves earlier. My names Lilly Evans and this is Severus."

I shook her hand and waved to Severus, I could tell he didn't want to shake hands. He must be shy?

"Veronica, do you like jelly beans?"

And from that point on we became instant friends.


	2. Why do I hear a voice in my head?

I do not own anything except for my . Everything else belongs to dear J.K Rowling. Some lines from the book.

* * *

I sat there, mouth agape, wondering why in their right minds would they want to be in Slytherin! "Aw, come one! They're a bunch of snobby jerks who think they are better than everyone."

"I suppose you'd like us to be sorted into _Gryffindor_ than?" Severus sneered.

"Uh, Duh! That's where the brave of hearts live!" I proudly stood up with a fist to my chest. Lilly just laughed at my antics. I wasn't getting through to either though.

"Ugh, you guys are hopeless," I said pouting.

"Come now, Ronnie. Stop being childish. We can still be friends even if we are in different houses." Lilly said in her sweet voice, trying to make me me feel better.

Nope, that's not how it works Lil.

* * *

As Lilly, Sev, and I got off the train, we landed on a tiny, black platform. I held onto my cloak tighter as a gust of cold wind blew past.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" a big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"Wow, he looks friendly. A bit of a giant but nice all the same." I whispered to Lil.

She nodded her head as we all followed him down a steep, narrow path.

We reached a great black lake, and were instructed to get in the boats. No more than four? That's cool, we had three.

"Right then- FORWARD!" the giant shouted, then the boats started magically moving.

When we got closer to the castle, all the first years marveled at the sight. It was even more pulchritudinous than the train! I didn't even notice the boat stopped until Lilly pulled my arm and hurried me. Severus just stood there impatiently, for we were the last ones off the boats. We've actually became good friends, it's just he was raised the way he was.

We walked up a flight of stone steps and crowed around the huge, oak front doors. "Everyone here?"

Hagrid, as we found out was his name, raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

A grey-haired witch dressed in emerald robes opened the door and led us inside the entrance hall. I heard tons of voices coming from our right and figured that must be where the rest of the school was. I looked backed to my left and realized I've lost Lilly! Oh no, I'm all alone! My first friend and I've lost her already. Dang it.

Standing next to me was a boy who looked very timid and nervous. I gave him a kind smile, but he only blushed and turned away. 'Tis okay, he's just shy. I wonder where's Lil and Sev?

Professor McGonagall started speaking, explaining how the houses worked and suggested that we "smarten up" as we wait. Hmm, I hope she didn't mean me. Either way, I attempted to flatten my hair and fix my robes. The shy boy next to me had a piece of hair sticking out, so I leaned over and helped him. "There, all better," I said cheerfully.

The boy's blush grew and he quietly thanked me. Cute.

The professor came back and ordered us into a straight line. The sorting's about to begin. We were led through double doors into the Great Hall. If you thought the entrance was amazing, this was ten times better. Floating candles everywhere above us near the ceiling, four long tables with older students, and in the front, the professor's table. This was just to cool.

"Isn't this just grand!" I whispered to the boy, whose name I have yet to get.

He just nodded, also enchanced by the hall.

We looked ahead as Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years and placed a ratted old wizard hat on top of it. She held out a long roll of parchment and explained, "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

"Arcin, Ashelia." Wow, she looks pretty cool.

A fair skinned girl with sandy blonde hair ,cropped above her shoulders, boldly stepped out of line, put on the hat and sat down. We waited a moment..

"GRIFFINDOR!"

The table on the far left exploded with cheers.

"Anderson, Mark." "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bates, Naomi." "RAVENCLAW!"

"Black, Sirius." 'GRIFFINDOR!" He's kinda cute.

"Dawson, Milles." "SLYTHERIN!"

"Evans, Lilly."

I saw her sit on the stool (where was she hiding?) and crossed my fingers. No way is she going into-

"GRIFFINDOR!"

Heck yeah, I internally screamed for my friend. Oh, wait. Poor Sev, he wanted us all in Slytherin, although I told him I'd rather eat troll boogey.

"Lupin, Remus" "GRIFFINDOR!"

For some reason, when I looked at this boy, I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"Longbottom, Frank." At once I can feel the person next to me tense up. Oh, so his name is Frank? Nice. I turned to him and whispered, "Don't worry. We are all a little nervous, Frank." I guess my encouragement and dashing smile made him feel better because he steadily walked up and sat down.

"GRIFFINDOR!" Knew it.

"Nazo, Veronica"

Oi! That's me. I was so excited I could pee. 'Please be in Griffindor, please be in Griffindor,' I chanted in my head as I made my way through the line. When I reached Professor McGonagall, she gave me a reassuring smile. I grabbed the dust hat and set it on my head. Figures, it was too big and therefore landed below my eyes. Sitting down, I began my chant again. 'Please be in Griffindor,"

"Griffindor you say?" said a small voice inside my ears. What the-?

"Potatoes? Hm, your quite interesting. Let's see where you belong. You are very kind-hearted and accepting, Hufflepuff? No, not there.

"You're very smart but tend to act before you think, definitely not Ravenclaw. When angered, you manage by getting revenge with quick, clever actions. Plus, your sharp tongue will suit you perfectly in Slytherin. That and being pureblood."

"Now there is only one house to sort you in," Don't you da-

"GRIFFINDOR!"

A big smile spread around my face as I jumped off the stool and towards my table. They were the loudest at clapping for me, especially Lilly. As I sat down next to her, I was greeted with warm welcomes and handshakes.

* * *

Soon, when everyone was sorted, Headmaster Dumbledore started the welcome back speech and then dinner was started. I watched as the food instantly appeared before us, and I remembered how I hungry I was. I turned to Lil and noticed a small frown on her freckled face. Facepalm, duh! Severus got sorted into Slytherin and Lilly was a little upset.

"It's okay Lil, cheer up! We can still be friends with students from other houses remember?" I said.

"You're right. I just hope Sev makes friends, but I'm sure he'll be alright," she replied, going back to being her happy self.

"Your Lilly right? Hi, I'm James Potter," the boy in front of her introduced himself. He had black hair and blue eyes.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you James, this is my friend Veronica," she said pulling me into the conversation.

"Yo,"

"Hey. And these are my friends Sirius, Remus, and Peter," he pointed to each one as he said their names.

I remembered them from earlier, Sirius was the cute boy with shoulder length black hair, he waved and smiled goofly. Remus, sitting right in front of me (I didn't notice?!) , nodded his head and our eyes met. It was like the world stopped, and my heart stopped. "Hi, II-I'm Peter."

Way to ruin the moment Pettigrew! I looked at the chubby boy and forced a smile, "Hello, Peter."

Lilly, the good friend that she is, saved me by also introducing herself.

"And I'm Lilly,"

I looked back to Remus but was disappointed. He had started talking to James on his left and it looked like they were really into the conversation. Why was I disappointed? Why do I swell up when he looks at me? Must be the weather. I shrugged mentally, going back to meal.

~{:}~

* * *

Just wanted to get the first couple chapters in. The rest of the story will be in present time, 5th year. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, I'll fix them later xp.

Song of the Day: I see fire by Ed Sheeran. (It has nothing to do with the story but it's beautifully written and composed.)

Au revoir!


	3. Can I dream of unicorns instead?

Thanks to whoever has read this and the review! I notice not a lot of people actually read this but I like it. Your readings really encourages me! Here's something short, next chapter longer!:)

* * *

Hogwarts ,October 1975

There it is. The golden snitch. It's flying right in front me, not moving an inch. 'Alright Ronnie, just fly over to it and grab it.'

I'm still sitting on my broom, a couple hundred feet above ground. But I can't move. Why am I not able to move? I try extending my arm in a feeble attempt to capture the damn thing to no avail. _What? What is happening?_ I hear the crowd start too boo, my teammates also joining in. Still, I cannot move, no matter how my mind wills my body.

I start hyperventilating, unknowing what to do with myself. I don't see the other teams seeker._ Wait. I'm not seeker, I'm my teams catcher! What the hell is going on? _it then struck me like lightning. I'm dreaming. Everything started moving, James Potter, Griffindor's real seeker, catches the now fast flying snitch and we win! Heck yeah!

We fly down to the field, our friends waiting for us already.

"Ron-nie!"

"Ron-nie!"

"Wow nice job, Veronica!" I look to the owner of the voice and smile big.

"Thanks, Remus. It was all James though!"

"Yes, that's true. Although, he didn't look as beautiful as you. The way you rode your broom.." He finished seducingly, looking me up and down. _...Are you..wait Remus? Flirting with me?_

I giggle flirtatiously, already blushing hard. "Hm, it's not the only stick I ride hard." Remus saunters towards me, his eyes lustful. _I would never say that! This dream is too creepy._

"Let's find out what else your good at riding, shall we?"

"Uh, no no. Let's not! Really I'm not good at it at all!" Replied I, taking a few steps back each time he took one.

"Ronnie!"

The crowd cheers for me grow louder and more worrysome. I look up to the sky and it starts to shake. Everything is beginning to rumble. I look for my team but can't find anyone, even Remus happens to have disappear. I search the stands to see that they are all empty.

"Ronnie!"

That voice sounds familiar? God?

"Veronica!" Suddenly, I blackout and open my eyes to see the person who saved me, from my own dream. I'm back in my room and I move my hands to wipe away all the eye crust. Still laying down, I look up at Lily

My best friend lets go of my shoulder. She opens her mouth and says," What was happening. I wake up to you heavily breathing, I thought you were having a nightmare! I called your name and shook your arm but, you've already stopped." That explained the chanting and earthquake.

I laugh a little. She looks utterly confuse. "It started off a nightmare but then it become a lucid dreamish. It was weird." I shrugged my shoulders. I left out the part about Remus which had me blushing again. Luckily its too dark for see

"Oh? Well you could tell me about it after we get ready for class."

I quickly look around the room we share and saw no one awake. _What time is it?_

She must have known what I was thinking for when I looked back at her, she replied" 5:45. Get dressed. I want to get to breakfast early." She turned around to her trunk and picked up the pre-selected clothes to change into.

I'm going to freakin kill her.

* * *

Sorry, my friend had a dream similar to it and I had to write it cx I can't write smut obviously. It's too embarrassing . There will be more though, which is why the rating is T for language and smut. I guess it's alright.. I promise I'll post the next chapter up tomorrow and for those reading TSYA, I might post another chapter as well. I dunno.

Song of the day: Yellow Butterfly by Meg and Dia. Its kinda sad but i like it!

Au revoir!


End file.
